An apparatus and a method for wellbore isolation are taught and, in particular, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for isolating, with controlled access, a lateral wellbore from the remainder of the wellbore.
A well may be drilled with multiple legs or laterals that may be vertical, inclined or horizontal, deviated, straight or otherwise. When junctions to the legs are created, isolating one or more legs from the remainder of the wellbore can be especially important to protect the isolated leg or legs from other drilling operations including fluids and debris, to provide the ability to stimulate wellbore legs individually and/or to control fluid flow from the lateral wellbore.